


A Win-Win Situation

by thedarkestnightwillend



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pining Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestnightwillend/pseuds/thedarkestnightwillend
Summary: Enjolras is dragged along to a laser tag game by Courfeyrac because he needs to have fun at least once that week, only to realize that Courfeyrac also invited Grantaire.And placed them on opposite teams.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	A Win-Win Situation

“Why on Earth would you invite him?” Enjolras whispered furiously to Courfeyrac. They were in the middle of a laser tag game, much to his dismay. He had work to do. He was only present because Courfeyrac told him to get off his ass and have fun for once that week. He couldn’t argue, Courfeyrac wouldn’t allow it. He would have argued a bit  _ more  _ had he known that  _ Grantaire _ , of all people, was on the enemy team. 

“I know you a little  too well, my friend,” Courfeyrac answered. “Blame the  _ randomization _ , I suppose.” He winked playfully. Enjolras groaned and rolled his eyes. They were behind a wall, waiting for Combeferre to find them.

“You put the teams together!” Enjolras exclaimed, exasperated beyond belief. Why, why why  _ why? _

“I’m finding ‘Ferre, he could be stuck right now.” Courfeyrac pushed off of the wall, and before fully walking away, added, “Go claim your man!” He was too far away before Enjolras could punch his arm. At least Courfeyrac was weirdly good at laser tag. It was probably his affinity for creating strategies for such games, added of course to his extreme competitiveness. With him, they would probably win. 

Not that it mattered, anyway.

Enjolras decided to walk around and try to find a decent hiding place. He might as well, they needed only a few points to get in the lead. Enjolras was not talented enough to get those points, and getting out of the way was probably his best bet. During his little stroll, Enjolras found one kid hiding out with his friend, trying to snipe people from behind cover. They were easy shots, given all he had to do was sneak up behind them. It was less likely he could mess it up if they didn’t see him coming. With those, his team was two points away from a tie. Enjolras continued his walk, staying out of the way of a large group of enemy team teenagers. At the very least, they were loud and therefore easy to track. 

God, what was he becoming? Courfeyrac? 

Enjolras successfully evaded the group, finding himself in a corner of the arena. He found himself a decent hiding spot behind a wall, covered on his left and right. There was a window right above his head, so that if someone looked particularly hard, they could see him crouched down, but he wasn’t counting on that to happen. Enjolras sat for a few minutes, successful in his mission to not be found. 

Was he a coward for hiding during a laser tag game? A little, yes, but he also was trying to fight the unfair and unethical authority of capitalist societies. Laser tag was not the first thing on his mind to build up skill in. 

Enjolras, left alone to his thoughts, was completely caught off guard by the enemy team member that had appeared in front of him. He immediately heard his plastic LED-glowing chestplate alert him that he was dead. Well, dead for ten seconds.

“Gotcha.” In the dark, Enjolras could just make out the enemy’s face.

“Grantaire,” He said, stiffening. Grantaire laughed.

“The ‘freeze in fear’ tactic isn’t going to work,” Grantaire replied, “I already shot you.” Enjolras looked down again at the chestplate. Grantaire added quickly, “I am scary though. I understand.”

“Right.” He had about five seconds left of his mini grace-period, then he could be shot again. And use his blaster. Just in time, both Enjolras and Grantaire looked in the same direction, hearing the aforementioned teen group heading their way. Enjolras looked back to Grantaire. 

“Truce, for now?” He suggested, holding his hand out waiting for him to agree. 

“Sure.” Grantaire shook his hand with a smile. Enjolras didn’t enjoy the flush of emotion in his chest as he gripped his hand.

Agreeing upon the sudden truce, purely out of survival against at least six teenagers, Enjolras bent his knee to the ground and peered out from behind the cover of a half wall.

“You go in front and I go left?” He heard Grantaire say above him. Enjolras nodded. Look at him,  _ strategizing.  _ Courfeyrac would be so proud.

Enjolras started a countdown from three as the teens approached closer. 

“Three… Two… One!” He jumped out, shooting wildly. Immediately, Enjolras was out for ten seconds. Again. But, he did get one point at the very least. He ducked behind a wall again, circling around and running into Grantaire. They appeared behind the teens, and lo and behold, their plan  _ actually succeeded.  _ Albeit, altered a little, but it did work. 

With every teen successfully a little annoyed at how well two grown men’s laser tag strategy worked, Enjolras jumped and pumped a fist.

“Yes!” He cheered. “I‘ve never done well at laser tag, that was fun!” He looked to Grantaire. 

“Glad to help,” He said. They stared at each other for a moment. Enjolras glanced up at the scoreboard, looming just to the left of Grantaire’s head. The scores were tied, it was a match point. He looked back to Grantaire, hatching another idea in his head. It was… another strategy, one could say. 

And, wonderfully, Grantaire’s eyes flicked down to Enjolras’s lips. Not sparing time, Enjolras hooked two fingers through the strap of Grantaire’s plastic chestplate and pulled him into a kiss. Grantaire’s hand went around his waist, moving him against the nearest wall. Enjolras couldn't deny that this may have been the best feeling ever, maybe even of all time.

However, time was about to run out. It was a strategy, after all. Enjolras’s blaster, in his free hand, found its place against Grantaire’s chest. 

_ Game over! _

Grantaire jumped as the timer sounded from the other side of the arena. They parted. In the span of about two to three seconds, Grantaire went through about eighty emotions. About three were able to be named by Enjolras. One, satisfaction. Two, confusion. Three, a mix of betrayal and impressment. 

“You… you just won the game,” Grantaire managed.

“Indeed I did,” Enjolras replied. “It was sort of a win-win situation.” He winked. Grantaire kissed him again. Enjolras kissed him back. Until they both remembered that the game had ended and one way or another, their friends would figure out what was happening. It was a mutual agreement that walking past  _ this  _ was one of the worser options. They parted again. Grantaire tried his best to hide a laugh, failing hard.

“Yes?” Enjolras asked.

“Nothing,” He replied. “Just… Making out with me as I push you against a wall, only to use it as a distraction to win a laser tag game is… nerdily hot, and I’m a little worried by how smooth it was.” Enjolras laughed with him, tipping his head into Grantaire’s shoulder. This was one of only a few rare moments when Enjolras was glad to be short. He was the perfect size to lean his head into someone’s collarbone. 

(It was also wildly funny to Combeferre and Courfeyrac that he was under 5’6” and was still feared by like, 95% of internet bigots, but that was only a small bonus.) 

Moments later, Enjolras and Grantaire walked back to the entrance of the arena hand in hand. That day would go down as the time Courfeyrac got Enjolras to enjoy  _ frivolous _ and  _ childish  _ games such as laser tag. 

Well. That was how it was known to Courfeyrac. To Enjolras and Grantaire, it was a little more important than that. 

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey based off of one really old tumblr post, i don't remember who it was but i'm sure you can gather which one i'm talking about by everything that happens in the above ✌  
> anywho, thank you so much for reading, if you enjoyed make sure to comment/kudos! they make my day!! 😊✨💘
> 
> (find me on tumblr @/not-a-christmas-tree if you want to stop in and say hi 👀)


End file.
